


The Gang Texts

by schoolboyblue



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: (I’m just projecting onto Dennis I’m the freak), Bathroom Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Crying, Crying Kink, Dennis is an actually fucking freak, Exhibitionism, Hair Pulling, If You Squint - Freeform, Kinky stuff, M/M, Mac is in Love, MacDennis - Freeform, Public Sex, Secretly Soft Boys, Semi Public, Slapping, The Gang Texts, Vomit Mention, bathroom blowjobs, dennis got a boner thinking about a lion killing something, face fucking, gagging, mild Mac whump, pain play, talk of emetophilia, this is gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schoolboyblue/pseuds/schoolboyblue
Summary: Dennis corners Mac in the bathroom at the Zoo.-Dennis grabbed Mac’s shirt and shoved him hard into the stall door as soon as it was locked behind them.“What-“ Mac started but was cut off by Dennis slamming his lips against his in a hard kiss. Dennis pulled back and looked at him, his eyes piercing and intense. He was clearly intent on taking Mac apart, one way or another. Mac was terrified.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	The Gang Texts

**Author's Note:**

> I love Dennis so much, sorry for making him kinda shitty. 
> 
> Also hello Dennis has a vomit kink and you cannot convince me otherwise.

Dennis grabbed Mac’s shirt and shoved him hard into the stall door as soon as it was locked behind them. 

“What-“ Mac started but was cut off by Dennis slamming his lips against his in a hard kiss. Dennis pulled back and looked at him, his eyes piercing and intense. He was clearly intent on taking Mac apart, one way or another. Mac was terrified. 

“Shut up, kiss me.” He said hurriedly and Mac instantly lurched forward to capture his lips again, kissing eagerly against him. He’d waited for this, he’d yearned for his friend to finally snap and kiss him, he’d fantasized and nearly cried about it. He wasn’t about to question it when Dennis finally indulged him, he wasn’t stupid enough to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he’d kiss instead. Maybe he was dreaming, maybe it was a crazy realistic hallucination because Frank drugged them (lord knows that man has access to potent LSD and had the capability of dosing them), maybe he was dead and this was heaven. He didn’t care. His mouth was sealed against his best friends and his heart pounded in his chest. This was bliss. 

Dennis grabbed his cock through his pants and Mac nearly shouted, hips stuttering forward into the lithe hand. Dennis glared and Mac pulled back. 

“We’re in public, be quiet.” Dennis said and moved forward, trapping Mac fully against the door and pressing his chest in Mac’s. He buried his face in Mac’s neck. Mac could barely breathe, he let out the quietest gasps he could manage when Dennis massaged him. This was insane. There was no way this was real. Dennis was nuzzling into him and parting his legs with his thigh and touching him and god must have been real. There was nothing better than this. 

“Dennis.” Mac breathed, just barely loud enough for the man curled into his neck to hear. He didn’t want to do this especially, for fear of ruining the moment, but he needed to address it. Just so he didn’t get his hopes up. Dennis lined up his hips with Mac’s and started rocking forward, he moved his hand, choosing instead to grip Mac’s hip, and Mac hissed when they rubbed together through their jeans. “Dennis what are you doing.” Mac steeled himself and used every ounce of his self control to push Dennis off him. Dennis seemed hurt by the gentle shove. 

Dennis looked at him with the most vulnerable and wanton expression Mac had ever seen. His lips were red and shiny, pupils blown out, and hair just curling into his forehead with sweat. He didn’t move to attack Mac, instead just standing and looking handsome and giving him space, staring with those hauntingly pale, intrusive eyes. 

“I- “ Dennis started and looked down. It wasn’t like Dennis to avoid eye contact. “You’re gay. I know you’re into me.” He said slowly. He looked at Mac again for a second before staring at the wall behind him instead. “The lions I- I need something, please, I thought you’d be ok with-“ 

Mac cut him off by grabbing his friend and pulling his smaller body against his and capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Den had sounded so desperate and so needy, it was insane seeing Dennis this beside himself with want, his hands clenching from where he wanted to touch Mac.  
Dennis melted against him and didn’t protest when Mac grabbed a handful of his ass and kneaded, his fingers digging into the soft flesh. Mac groaned quietly against his lips and pulled away. 

“Yeah, that’s cool.” Mac breathed and laughed a little. “What do you need from me?” He asked. Dennis collected himself for a second. 

“I want you to suck me off.” Dennis whispered and started unbuttoning his pants. He took out his cock and ran a hand over the thick shaft. Of course Mac had seen it before, Mac watched his sex tapes religiously for Christ’s sake, he’d seen that cock buried in countless girls (even though it was the angle that was all balls and male ass, Mac ate it up) and had always wished it was his mouth or hand. He didn’t know how he felt about letting Dennis (or anyone) fuck him, but if Dennis asked he knew he’d do it in a heartbeat, even if he hated it. He’d do anything for Dennis, really. 

Dennis’s cock in real life was just so fucking pretty. Mac found himself sinking to his knees without really intending to do so, intent on feeling the pretty pink head on his tongue. Dennis grunted and grabbed a fistful of Mac’s hair. He winced. 

“Be gentle, if I feel teeth I’m never speaking to you again.” Dennis hissed, voice just above a whisper. Mac nodded. 

“I know what I’m doing.” He said before leaning in and licking against the head. Dennis stayed silent aside from a rather hard breath out his nose. Perfect. 

Mac took the head into his mouth and sucked very lightly, teasing. Dennis let out a soft groan. Mac stayed there for an excruciating couple of seconds , just sucking gently and not giving Dennis what he really needed. Mac relented when he heard a needy whine fall from Dennis’ lips. Mac sank down further on the shaft, his lips and tongue gliding down the velvety skin shielding his teeth. Once he had a little over half in his mouth he pressed his tongue against the sensitive vein along the bottom. Dennis shivered and tightened his grip in Mac’s hair. Mac hummed, second soft vibrations through his cock, before sinking all the way and feeling the intrusive head of Dennis’ cock rammed into the back of his throat. He couldn’t breathe and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. The hand in his hair was painful, and luckily Dennis had grabbed a pretty huge chunk but it still stung. Mac felt a tear roll down his cheek and Dennis wiped it with his thumb before Mac had the chance. 

“You’re crying? Jesus.” Dennis breathed, his voice so obviously dripping with arousal. That must’ve been one of his other kinks, Mac figured and felt a little less embarrassed. 

He pulled off with a pop, Dennis’ cock now wet and shining with spit. It looked nice like that, hopefully Mac could do this more often. 

“Sorry I just-“ Mac started, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. 

“No, no it’s hot.” Dennis said quickly. “Open your mouth for me.” He said in a deep, husky tone. 

Mac complied and let Dennis sink two fingers into his mouth, rubbing over his tongue. He flicked his tongue over them and got them wet, figuring that’s what Dennis wanted. Dennis just kept pushing the fingers further back on his tongue, quickly reaching his throat. 

Oh fuck, Dennis was gonna gag him. 

Mac’s cock jumped in his pants. 

Dennis slid his fingers squarely into Mac’s throat and easily located the gag reflex, massaging and making Mac convulse around him. A few tears trailed down Mac's face as he gagged harshly, Dennis just started pumping his fingers in and out, like he was fingering a girl. Fucker. 

Mac gagged wetly again and Dennis pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Mac’s shirt. It was filthy and Mac was more turned on than he ever remembered being in his entire life. His cock was starting to ache with blood. This absolute piece of shit, dragging him into the men’s bathroom at the fucking zoo and doing filthy things to him. If the gang found out he’d never live this down. 

Mac felt strangely sad at the realization that even if he told the gang, no one would believe him. Dennis would deny it and it would be the word of the golden god against a stupid gay otter who was head over heels in love with his best friend. 

Mac was brought back to earth by Dennis’ fingers again prodding at the back of his throat. Mac gagged weakly for him before pulling his hand out and coughing. He was crying for real now, tears streaming hotly down his cheeks and his core shaking. Dennis refused to stop the press of his fingers down Mac’s throat, seemingly enjoying seeing Mac on the verge of throwing up with saliva dripping down his chin. He took shaking breaths against Dennis’ hand when he momentarily allowed him to breath before darting back in. Mac gagged and ripped Dennis’ hand out of his mouth. 

“I’m gonna puke, stop.” Mac gasped out and held Dennis’ hand tightly in his. He took a moment to catch his breath and looked up at Dennis, trying to read what exactly he wanted out of Mac right now. 

“That’d be something to see.” Dennis mumbles under his breath to himself. Mac heard, and Dennis probably knew that Mac heard, but he was just that shameless. And just that confident. Dennis Reynolds did and was into whatever he wanted to be and no one could tell him off because he was Dennis Fucking Reynolds, godly. 

“Dennis we’re in public.” Mac said hurriedly, hoping that’d be cover enough and he wouldn’t really have to vomit in front of this insane man to get him off. Dennis hummed in agreement and stroked his cock, letting his eyes fall over a ruined and crying Mac. 

“Another time.” He said, again mostly to himself. 

“You’re a freak.” Mac laughed breathlessly to himself and wiped his eyes. Dennis glared. 

”If you knew what was good for you, you’d shut the fuck up right now.” He hissed and grabbed Mac by the jaw in a tight grip. Mac winced. 

“Yes sir.” Mac managed to blurt out, Dennis was leaning in close to him and he could smell his breath. Strawberry hard candy and the churro he’d stolen from Charlie. He always smelled good, even when it was stale coffee and beer on his breath and he probably needed deodorant. Mac didn’t care, it was Dennis. It was perfect, just like him. 

“Now you’re getting it.” Dennis said and released Mac’s jaw from his vice grip. His jaw hurt and he absently wondered if it’d bruise.

Dennis raised his hand and brought it down harshly on Mac’s cheek, slapping him hard enough to sting but not hard enough to alert people outside of the bathroom. He waited a beat for Mac to react but was met only with the man whimpering. 

“Again.” Mac moaned, grinding on his hand through his jeans. Dennis looked surprised at the request but slapped him again, harder this time. It echoed through the bathroom and Mac hissed through his teeth. They’d be caught if they kept this up, and part of that turned Mac on but he would rather die than give up his weird rough sex romp with Dennis right now. 

“You weren’t supposed to like it but I don’t mind this development.” Dennis said quietly, still violently flushed and starting to sweat. “You’re full of surprises Mac.” He said in that stupid low gravely porn voice. 

Mac just nodded and nuzzled against Dennis’ cock. “I’m an openly gay man, I’ve been doing some exploring.” Mac chuckled and Dennis slapped him sharply. Mac whimpered and held his cheek, that one hurt. It was good. 

Dennis bent down to his level and wrapped a hand around Mac’s neck, his long fingers mostly making up for Mac’s muscular neck. He squeezed hard, cutting off all blood and air flow. 

“Don’t talk about other men around me.” Dennis growled in his ear. He pulsed his hand, not letting the pressure up even while Mac squirmed and clawed at his hand. He tapped desperately at his arm, trying to signal that he couldn’t breath but Dennis held him tight. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. 

Dennis finally let go and Mac gasped for air. His cock ached. He ran a gentle hand over the bulge growing in his jeans and shuddered. 

“Ok.” Mac said hoarsely. “I’m sorry.” He apologized and held his throat, coughing weakly. Dennis grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked his head back. Mac whined. He ran a gentle hand over the bulge growing in his jeans and shuddered.

“Now you’re gonna be a good boy and suck me off.” Dennis said quietly, slowly releasing his grip on Mac’s hair. His scalp hurt from the constant tugging and he would have a headache later but right now it was delicious. If Dennis’ hand was still in his hair he’d lean into it. 

Dennis tapped his dick against Mac’s plush lips and sighed when he instantly sank down around the shaft, his throat fluttering around him. He grabbed Mac’s head in both hands and slowly fucked in. 

“I’m close, good.” Dennis praised and smoothed a hand down Mac’s face, still damp from tears. His cock twitched and leaked in Mac’s throat. 

Mac decided it was time to touch himself, finally. 

He hastily freed himself from his jeans and boxers and pumped quickly, feeling his own release approaching despite barely being touched. It was a little embarrassing how easily he was gonna cum from being slapped around a little and fed a cock. He moaned around Dennis and properly took him into his throat, burying his nose where Dennis’ pubes would’ve been had he not been addicted to laser treatments. They’d probably be pretty and soft and blond. 

Dennis rolled his hips into Mac’s face, sliding his cock over the back of his throat and making him gag weakly, throat closing hard around him and loosening. Dennis moaned, high and girly, and came down the back of Mac’s throat. His body shuddered and his cock pulsed rapidly. He tasted salty, and was warm. A drop of cum he didn’t manage to swallow made it way down his chin. 

It took maybe three pumps of his fist for Mac to be spilling over into his hand, making a mess of his jeans. 

Mac pulled off Dennis and wiped his mouth. Dennis tucked himself neatly back into his boxers and jeans and bent down to kiss Mac fiercely. 

Mac tiredly returned the kiss, trying to keep up with Dennis’ tongue hungrily in his mouth. He clumsily shoved his softening cock back into his boxers, not worrying about the quickly cooling cum on the inside. 

Dennis, as suddenly as he bent down, pulled away and stood. He towered over him, in a way he hadn’t before even while shoving his cock down Mac’s throat. Mac felt.. small. And helpless. 

Dennis looked at him for a long minute before turning and leaving the stall, as if nothing had happened. 

Mac sat back on his knees, which were aching from the cold hard bathroom floor. God knows what kind of germs he was sitting in, screw Dennis for letting him get that caught up in the moment. Mac stayed on his knees for a little while longer, not having the energy to stand. 

A wave of sadness washed over him. 

Dennis had walked out. Of course he walked out. He didn’t give a shit about Mac. He thought Mac was annoying, and fat, and stupid, and he was so far above him. Stupid, lowly Mac. The gang’s stupid gay dummy to poke around. 

Dennis had never given a shit about Mac and he wasn’t going to start now, apparently. 

Mac let out an absolutely pathetic sound and clutched his arms. 

Maybe coming out was a bad idea. Especially if Dennis was gonna use him like this and leave him on his knees on a public restroom floor. He felt dirty, and guilty for giving in to one of his oldest fantasies. He should have kept it in his head, he knew better. He’d been keeping his love for Dennis under wraps since high school, it shouldn’t have been this hard now. 

Fuck Dennis and his beautiful face and hair and cock and abs, his stupidly pliant and soft lips that fit perfectly with Mac’s. Fuck it all, Dennis had been screwing Mac over since they met and this was just another incident he would take with his head down. 

Mac’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he chose to ignore it, instead just sitting in the air thick with tension and grief over something he never had. 

It buzzed again. He reluctantly pulled it out. 

Dennis: round 2 when we get home. Not asking. 

Mac smiled. He texted back an eggplant emoji.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a good evening, dear reader. Your hair still looks small.


End file.
